A Smile's Boundaries
by Ukeire
Summary: SASUSAKU Because love knows no boundaries, right?


Disclaimer: Uh… no. not mine. Oh, how I wish though… all those anime expos are calling me to use their members to destroy the world… I must resist!

* * *

She smiled.

Oh kami, she smiled.

Stopping at the edge of the forest, letting the rough terrain of the ground seep through my sandal's soles, and to my feet, I stared ahead of me. She stopped too, her smile fading. 

She cocked her head. "Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" I saw her foot inch forward, but her body kept its place.

I said nothing.

So we stand there for a bit, just thinking to ourselves. We were just at the edge of ending our 723rd mission together, right outside of Konoha's gates. The land was more flat around here than the land of Tea Country, where everything was more rocky, which makes things more comfortable because it meant we were near home. Luckily, we were far enough so no one would hear/see us from the west gate, but close enough to be sensed. The silence dragged on.

And I have no choice but to think of why in the world she would choose me after all these years. Why kami 'blessed' **me** with her aura, _with her love_. 

* * *

Why would she choose me when there were people who would treat her with respect?  
_**Naruto**_

When someone could be loving her by the tons?  
_**Lee **_

Where she could have someone who could bring up a subject, and talk about it for hours with her?  
_**Kiba**_

Why would she love me, when there were men who had the same maturity level as she did?  
_**Neji**_

When she could have someone as caring and gentle?  
_**Chouji**_

Where her talents would be magnified?  
_**Shikamaru**_

Why is she still waiting when her curiosity could be satisfied?  
_**Shino**_

* * *

The air is stiff and cold as it blows pass me. The tingly sensation is beautiful, but the silence makes the moment more endearing than it really should. It makes me sick just thinking about that. The moments spent are twisting by, making every second last an hour. 

Then again, the heart of forever is everlasting, isn't it?

She hasn't moved a single step from where she is now. She wants to come closer. It's also obvious that she's itching to come closer to check up on me, but the look in her eyes seem hurt. She knows I like my space; that's why I allowed her to come with me.

But as of right now, I'd be okay if she was still in my close-enough-that-if-a-guy-came-by-I-could-kick-his-ass-for-looking-at-her-wrong zone. She's been getting looks lately, and it pisses me off. Do that when I'm NOT there, you little closet pervs. But I digress.

* * *

Why?

Why would she have this smile on her face when I did nothing to deserve it?

Why did she welcome be back home with open arms?

Why would she love me when I pushed her away?

Why would her patience run forever if I wanted it to?

Why does she turn the other cheek whenever I mess up big time?

Why couldn't she just choose someone more worthy of her?

Why are her eyes so much smaller when I say something hurtful?

Why won't she hurt me?

Why did she cry for me, smile for me, live for me?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"  
She steps into my zone at last.

* * *

Because she thinks that a smile will heal me.  
_Itwillitwillitwill_

Because she thinks I need it the most.  
_Yesyesyes_

Because she her love is eternal.  
_Alwaysalwaysalways_

Because she'd do anything to make me happy.  
_IamIamIam_

Because she wants to live the rest of her life without regrets.  
_Pleasepleaseplease_

Because she never wanted anyone else.  
_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_

Because she only wants to me to accept her.  
_IdoIdoIdo_

Because it'd be like hurting herself. 

Why would she do everything for me?

* * *

Because her tears helped me out of my own greed and selfishness, because her smiles made me open my eyes to a world I thought I always knew, because, to her, I was her world. To Haruno Sakura, I was her everything. Her beloved, hated, and completely infuriating everything.

* * *

Why?

* * *

_Because love knows no boundaries._

* * *

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun. Your son is waiting," and she smiled for me.

* * *

…**Ukeire is not here at the moment, please leave a message of you flaming her because she is too lazy to type up the rest of her pathetically written stories, because she rather write this one which took her about 30 minutes to do, at the beep. **

**BEEP**


End file.
